Worth It
by Erlene
Summary: More Bizzy and Susan
1. Chapter 1

"Bizzy do you want to fly to Paris on Thursday or Friday?" Susan called to Bizzy from the bedroom. Bizzy was dressing for a dinner party and Susan was using the opportunity to finalize next month's schedule.

Bizzy's bedroom was expansive. When Susan had first moved to the estate, Bizzy's bedroom was sexy and sensual. That was nearly 9 years ago. A month ago Bizzy had completely transformed it into a bright airy sanctuary. The walls were a gray blue and every piece of linen was white. Susan loved how calm it made her.

"Friday," Bizzy said. She stepped out of her dressing room clasping her earrings. "You will follow the next week. Make sure you book the house in the South of France for then. I want to leave after the last show that Friday. Will you help me with this?" She handed Susan an emerald pendant. It was a simple necklace, but it was Bizzy's favorite because Susan had given it to her for her 45th birthday.

After she attached the clasp, Susan kissed the back of the redhead's neck. "You look beautiful." Bizzy turned around pulling Susan close to her.

"I missed you when you were away. Two weeks was too long." For a moment Susan saw a glimpse of sadness that was quickly covered by a smile. Bizzy brushed the brunette's hair out of her face. She ran her hands down the front of Susan body. "You feel good."

"Bizzy we can't; you are about to go to a party." Susan moaned. How could Bizzy's touch still make her come apart? "Bizzy you can't get me all worked up then leave." Susan grabbed Bizzy's wrist and stepped away.

Bizzy licked her lips. Susan placed a chair in front of her and Bizzy. The move made Bizzy laugh out loud. "OK. I'll be good. What are you doing tonight?"

"Meeting Elise and Edward in the city for dinner; its Edwards birthday."

"Sounds fun. I guess that woman is going to be there." Susan raised her eyebrow at Bizzy. "Don't look at me like that. You know who I am talking about. Sandra. That tramp pranced around my pool last month in a string bikini. Giggling at every single word out of your mouth."

Susan couldn't help but laugh. Bizzy couldn't be jealous. "Are you serious? She's not really my type." Susan said.

Before Susan could say anything else the Captain walked in. "I'm sorry I'm late. I just need 5 minutes to dress," He walked into his closet.

Susan picked up her folder, "I'll see you tomorrow." She leaned in to give Bizzy a kiss and retreated.

XXX

Bizzy walked into the carriage house, she heard the shower running. She opened the door to the bedroom figuring that she would wait for Susan there. She stood in the threshold looking down at a blonde in Susan's bed. Bizzy felt the tears beginning to form in her eyes.

'I will not make a scene.' She said to herself as she turned to leave. The front door opened and Susan walked inside.

"Hey," Susan smiled moving to kiss Bizzy.

"Don't touch me." Susan was shocked. There was anger in Bizzy's voice that Susan was not familiar with.

"Bizzy, whats wrong?" Susan moved to touch her arm.

"I said, don't touch me. You want to act like nothing has happened and that bitch is in your bed. Did you fuck her? Was it good?" Bizzy couldn't catch her breath. She had to get out of here. She couldn't do this.

"Bizzy," Susan said calmly. Placing herself between Bizzy and the door. "No, I didn't fuck her. Sandra and Elise were really drunk. I brought them back here so that I could keep an eye on them. I slept on the couch." Susan pointed the rumbled sheets on her couch.

This time when she moved to touch Bizzy, the redhead didn't pull away. "I love you. I haven't wanted anyone but you in a very long time. And like I said last night, she's not really my type."

"I'm sorry. I saw her and jumped to conclusions." She wiped the tears out of her eyes and gripped Susan's hand. "Please don't leave me," she said quietly.

Before Susan could answer Elise came out of the bathroom. "I have the hangover from hell. Did you find any food?" She looked from Susan to Bizzy. "Sorry, I thought you were talking to Sandra."

"I was just leaving." Bizzy got up and left the carriage house.

An hour later Susan put Elise and Sandra in a cab. She walked into the main house looking for Bizzy. "Joseph," she said as the butler passed. "Where is Mrs. Montgomery?"

"She's in the library." Susan headed in that direction.

She found Bizzy sitting at the desk writing. She assumed that she was writing correspondence. Susan stood there watching her for a while. In everything Bizzy did she had a grace. Susan walked into the library closing the door behind her.

"Are you going tell me what's wrong? Or are you going to keep having these little bouts of jealousy?"

"I'm not having bouts of jealousy." Bizzy didn't lift her head. It had taken her 30 minutes to stop crying. If she looked at Susan now she knew that the tears would come back.

"Well, yesterday you were upset by the fact that I was having dinner with 20 people and Sandra. Two of those people happen to be my best friends. And an hour ago you accused me of being unfaithful. So, if this is not jealousy tell me what it is."

"She was in your bed." Susan didn't answer she just waited. "It's a reasonable assumption that you had slept with a woman in your bed."

"Yes, I guess it would be a reasonable assumption, if I was your husband. But I am not; so, why would that be your first assumption."

"I don't like her."

"Then I will make sure her name never appears on any of your guest lists." Susan waited. "Do you think I am going to leave you?"

"I'm turning 50 in a few weeks."

"Ok. Well now that explains everything. You're turning 50 so it's time for me to leave. I already packed my bag in anticipation of the day." She and kneeled in front of Bizzy. "I am planning a party for your birthday. I know how old you are. It doesn't matter to me. It's never mattered to me."

"You're everything to me. Walking in your bedroom and seeing her there scared me. I need you Susan. And I'm not sure how much longer I can pretend that I give you as much as you give me." Bizzy took a breath. She had spent 3 days hiding this from Susan. "I'm not going to Paris for fashion week. I am going for treatment. I have breast cancer."


	2. Chapter 2

Bizzy stood in the ballroom of their Houston house. It was her second favorite home. The room was chaos; organized chaos. Susan was around the house somewhere. Days ago she told Bizzy that her input in this party was not needed. Looking around the room, everything was exactly as she knew it would be. Perfect. Susan knew Bizzy better than she knew herself.

Three weeks ago she told Susan that she was going to Paris for a lumpectomy. Bizzy didn't want everyone taking pity on her, and tiptoeing around her. Immediately Susan said that she would be going with her. Bizzy had refused, telling Susan she didn't want her there. Even going as far as telling Susan it was not her place. Susan simply said, "My place is by your side." That statement ended the conversation.

Susan was hers. She was everything that Bizzy needed. She was her constant. 'Her place is by my side.' It made Bizzy feel safe. She knew that Susan would do anything for her.

Bizzy briefly wondered whether the surgery would change her body dramatically. And if it did would Susan still continue to find her attractive. Despite Bizzy's momentary doubt of Susan's affection, the look in the brunette's eyes made the redhead feel sexy.

"Hello Bizzy." Bizzy turned around at the sounds of Addison's voice.

"Addison. You're here early." Bizzy looked past Addison to the five people standing next to her. She was sure one of them was Derek Shepard. Bizzy had not quite decided how she felt about the match. Addison was in her first year of medical school and showed quite a bit of promise. A marriage at this point would ruin any chance of a successful career.

"Hey Addy." Susan approached the group and pulled Addison into a hug. "I'm glad you made it. How were exams?"

"Good. This is Naomi, Sam, Mark and Nancy. And this is Derek." Susan smiled knowingly at Addison. "Everything looks amazing."

"Hello. You all should take advantage of the pool. The house is a mess, but it's all coming together."

"We'll do that."

"Please try to stay out of the way." Bizzy said. Addison left the room, taking her friends upstairs to show them their rooms.

"Bizzy, the masseuse is here. You should rest." Susan had planned the entire day and Bizzy was supposed to relax.

"I would rest more if you came upstairs with me."

"If I went upstairs we would never make it to the party."

"That sounds better than suffering thru small talk all night."

"Bizzy people are coming to celebrate you. All of your friends. Addison and Archer are here. You'll have fun. And later I will give you my present."

"Mmmmm. What color? I want to have an image in my head."

"Silver." Susan walked away at the sound of crashing dishes.


	3. Chapter 3

Susan sat in the chair sorting through the details for Bizzy's next two events. After much maneuvering and convincing, Susan had arranged for Bizzy to have the entire month off. Early this morning Bizzy was rolled into surgery. Susan was by her side telling her how much she loved her. She promised she would be here when she got out.

When Bizzy came out of the anesthesia, Susan was there. Now Bizzy was sleeping. Susan put her papers aside and held Bizzy's hand. The entire time Bizzy was in surgery the brunette paced. Susan wanted to be in the surgical room making sure the doctors did everything correctly. She settled for making sure that Bizzy had everything she needed. She prepared the hospital room with all of Bizzy's favorites. She found the closest restaurant that made crepes and arranged to have them delivered. She wanted the redhead to want for nothing.

"Susan."

"I'm right here."

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful."

"You're lying."

"The doctor said everything went well, and they should be able to send you home tomorrow."

"mmm Good." Bizzy fell back asleep.

XXX

Susan awoke to a hand pulling at the hair on the nape of her neck. She moaned softly. She lifted her head to see Bizzy staring at her.

"You shouldn't pull at the back of my hair when you are in no position to follow thru."

"You shouldn't put temptation that close."

"How are you felling?"

"I'm fine." Susan rolled her eyes at Bizzy's lie. She was about to rebut when she heard voices outside the room. Susan got up, stretched and went to tell whoever it was to keep it down. Before Susan got to the door, the Captain opened it.

"Bizzy the doctor said that you can fly tomorrow. I called the plane to take you home."

"I have a reservation for a house in the South of France."

"Bizzy you cannot recuperate in a villa. There is no staff at the house."

"Susan will be there." Bizzy grimaced as she tried to sit-up. Susan rushed to her side to help her move.

"That's not in Susan's job description. You need a staff preferably with some medical experience. Home is the best place, I can monitor your status from there."

"Captain, I've arranged for a nurse to meet us at the villa. I also made sure there was a doctor on staff at the nearby resort. Bizzy's doctors have cleared his qualifications. I can handle anything else she needs."

"I know what's best for my wife."

'Wrong. I know what best for your wife.' Susan refrained from saying that aloud. "This is what Bizzy wants. She doesn't want people dropping by to lend their support. She just wants her privacy." Susan braced herself for the fight that was surely coming. But when the Captain turned on her, Bizzy stepped in.

"I will be going to the South of France for the next three weeks. I will be taking Susan with me. You are welcome to return to Connecticut or Houston or wherever you choose." She turned her attention to Susan. "Susan do you have the papers for the Clifton affair."

"I do, but I think you should rest. You can look at them later."

"Susan may I see you in the hall." The Captain didn't wait for her reply but walked into the hall.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep. I'll be back."

Susan walked out in the hall ignoring the Captain waiting for her. She walked to the nurse's station to have someone check on Bizzy. She approached the Captain.

"Susan, you are overstepping your bounds."

"I am doing what Bizzy wants. She doesn't want to go home to the whispers. Or people that will pat her on the head and make snide comments behind her back. She wants to maintain her dignity. Unlike you I care about what she wants."

He began to yell, "Those people are her friends. I love my wife."

"So, do I." Susan saw the recognition in the Captain's eyes. She took a deep breath and continued. "This is what she wants. I am not going to do anything to put her in danger. I've made sure she has all the medical attention she needs. I checked with Bizzy's primary care physician before leaving the US. I hired a cook to make only healthy meals, and will be bringing in a nutritionist to confer with the chef. I have taken care of everything." The Captain looked defeated.

"I am staying in the city." Susan nodded. "I would like to see her before she leaves."

Susan walked back into the room. Bizzy was awake staring at the door. She smiled at Susan. "Declaring your love for me may not have been the best way come out to him."

"I didn't mean to do that."

"You couldn't help it." Bizzy said sarcastically.

"Yes. I couldn't help it. I am tired of everyone acting like I am some dumb random employee. I'm not." Susan sat down with a heavy sigh. She looked at Bizzy with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed out. It's not your fault."

"Susan, I love you. You make my life worth it." Bizzy reached for Susan's hand pulling her closer. "Please don't cry."

"You have to be okay. I can't…" She sobbed into Bizzy's shoulder. "Please Bizzy don't leave me. I need you."

"I'm fine. I'm sure they got everything." Bizzy said this as much for herself as Susan. She brushed the tears off of Susan's cheeks. "We will have a nice relaxing vacation. I've packed you a few bikinis for my own personal pleasure." She wiggled her eyebrows at the brunette. "I'll speak with the Captain tomorrow and smooth everything over. Ok." Susan nodded. "Good, I am going to get some sleep. You should try to sleep somewhere else besides a chair."

"I'll stay until you fall asleep." Susan held onto Bizzy's hand. She had to be ok. For both of their sakes.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning after the surgery the Captain came to see her before she left the hospital.

"I think Susan should receive a promotion. She has performed well these past few years and deserves a prominent position in the foundation."

"Susan is happy where she is."

"She has to feel stifled. Not being able to have more freedom…"

"You shouldn't concern yourself with Susan."

"Susan has formed an unnatural attachment to you." Bizzy met his gaze with a cold stare. "She's in love with you and its making her forget that she is an employee."

"Susan is not just an employee. She has been with _me_ for 10 years. This is not something I will discuss any further." The Captain recognized the look in Bizzy's eye. Usually when an employee needed to be terminated he would express some concern and within days Bizzy took care of it. Her firmness on this issue baffled him. For ten years he never saw Susan as more than a distraction. And if it was Bizzy wanted the least he could do was stay out of the way. Yesterday, he began to see Susan as a threat to his marriage. If Susan pushed hard enough, he could lose his wife – his best friend.

"Have a good trip, Bizzy. I'll see you when you return home." He knew when to admit defeat, for now. He would walk away.

"You will." He didn't ask what she meant. Bizzy assumed that he didn't want to know. But Susan leaving was not an option. She could not bear it.

XX

It had been three months since the surgery. While they were in France, Susan had been very attentive. She changed every bandage and followed the doctors' orders to the letter. Since their return Susan had buried herself in her work. It took Bizzy a while to notice the change, but over the last few weeks it had become more and more apparent. Every time Bizzy had brought it up, Susan brushed her concern aside saying that it was just a really busy time of year.

Tonight, Bizzy had planned a special evening. She spent hours preparing dinner, selecting only Susan's favorites.

"Hey," Susan said as she came in. "Something smells good."

"I made dinner."

"Oh. I thought you had plans tonight." Bizzy noticed a little hesitation in her voice.

"I cancelled the dinner. I saw Maureen this morning and made my apologies. Plus Kevin would have been bored with just Maureen and me chatting. The Captain left for a conference this morning."

"Oh." Susan looked around as if she was looking for the exit. "I was going to head into the city. There's a new club opening and I was going to drag Edward along."

"I didn't realize you had plans. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know I had to clear every piece of my schedule with you." Susan said defensively.

Bizzy stamped the anger the welled up in her. "You didn't. You don't." She approached the brunette reaching for her. "Susan whats wrong. Did I do something? Did someone say something to you?"

"Nothing's wrong I just had other plans." Susan lowered her head and mumbled. "Sorry about dinner. I'm going to head out."

Susan grabbed her coat leaving a baffled Bizzy behind.

XX

"So, she made you dinner and you came to the city to spend time with me." Edward said. They were sitting in a downtown club sipping the new hot drink.

"I came to the city because I needed to get out."

"Out of what. The house? Susan have you lost your mind? Why don't you just tell her you're scared."

"What am I supposed to say? 'Bizzy since you had cancer I'm afraid to touch you.' How am I going to say something like to her? How will that make her feel? It's not like she can do anything to fix it."

"Well, maybe if you explained why you are afraid to touch her that may help. Every time you two are alone together you can't leave the room. Most of your job is about being alone with Bizzy; that's why you used to like it."

"I've been doing a good job pretending to bury myself in work and making up meetings to attend. Even holding excessive meetings. But I think she's starting to catch on." Susan downed the rest of her drink and signaled for another. "I think she thinks I'm having affair."

"Well, she has a lot of experience in affair type behavior and I'm sure you showing all the signs."

"Edward what am I going to do. If something happened to her I am not sure I could go on."

"You need to go home. Wrap your arms around that beautiful woman. Apologize for picking a fight and beg for her forgiveness. Then you need to tell her how you feel."

Edward paid the check and put Susan in a cab. The entire ride home she thought about Bizzy standing in the kitchen. She looked more and more beautiful every day. The carriage house was their home. It was the place where she could touch Bizzy without fear of anyone seeing. Its where they watched movies and the six o'clock news. Its where they made love. There they are a couple. Whenever Bizzy was there Susan felt complete.

Susan got out of the cab and paid the driver. She considered going into the main house, but decided to try the carriage house first. The house was dark except for a candle in the bedroom. Bizzy was lying in bed.

Susan sat down next to her. "You asleep?"

"No. I wrapped the food up. It's in the fridge if you're hungry."

"I'm not."

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, we just had a drink. Nothing special." Bizzy sat up in the bed; Susan could see the tear stains on the redhead's face.

"Susan, do you want out?"

"No."

"Are you seeing someone else?"

"No!" Susan said a little too forcefully. "I'm not seeing someone else. I couldn't do that. I've never wanted someone the way I want you."

"I wish I could believe that. But you don't want to be alone with me or near me. Is it the scar? I know its revolting. I've made an appointment with a plastic surgeon. I'm sure the scar can be covered." Bizzy was insecure and it broke Susan's heart to know she did that to her.

"The scar isn't revolting." Susan placed her hand under Bizzy's right breast. "You are still the most beautiful woman ever. I'm just scared."

"Of me?"

"Yes. I'm afraid that I'll lose you."

"To what?"

"I'm afraid that you're going to die. I sat in the hospital room watching you. I wasn't able to fix you. You were so pale. I didn't know if you were going to be ok. And I thought about being without you and it scared me. Then the Captain showed up and he talked to the doctors. He could make all the decisions, and I wasn't anything. Without you I would crumble. And nobody knows or cares."

"I know. I care. I know that it's not enough, but I feel the same way. At anytime you can walk away. You're young and have so much of your life ahead of you. The only thing I can offer you is me. And every day I wonder when that won't be enough."

"I'm here because I love you. I've loved you for most of my adult life. I can never imagine you not being enough. Our life is not always easy for me. But you never have to worry about your being enough for me."

"I'm not crazy. I am getting older and gravity is taking over…"

"Let me see." Susan unbuttoned Bizzy's shirt and took off her bra. "Yes, your right. Gravity is definitely taking over." Susan took a nipple in her mouth and sucked until Bizzy moaned. "But gravity is working for me." Susan kissed around the redhead's left breast hoping her kisses would heal the area faster.

"Susan." Bizzy breathed.

Susan lifted her head to look at Bizzy. She waited until Bizzy eyes fully focused on her. "You are so beautiful." They made love for the first time in since the surgery. For the first time everything felt like it was back to normal.


	5. Chapter 5

"I wanna be kissed till I go limp."

"Excuse me," Bizzy wasn't sure heard her right.

"I wanna be kissed until I go limp."

"Susan, what the hell are you talking about?" Bizzy looked over at Susan curled up in the chair reading a book. They were spending a month at the house on the Cape. This place held bitter sweet memories for them. It was Bizzy's favorite house because it was the first place Susan said I love you.

"In this book, the protagonist was kissed by this guy she was drooling over. And she said she felt her entire body go limp. So, I want to be kissed like that." Susan looked up at Bizzy.

"Is that challenge?"

"More like a request. It's not that we don't kiss a lot. But mostly our kisses are hard and passionate or sweet and tender."

"And they are getting old."

"No I am just looking for a little variety." Susan walked towards Bizzy and straddled her. "The first time we kissed I felt drunk even my head was spinning."

"You're head was spinning cause you walked into a wall." Susan laughed.

"Whose fault was that? Anyway, my head was spinning because I got kissed by someone I wanted to be kissed by. You took control. And I liked that."

Bizzy reached up to stroke Susan's cheek. One moment she was soft and gentle, the next she had Susan pinned on the sofa. There was unmasked lust in her eyes and it made Susan shiver all over. When Bizzy placed her lips to Susan, the brunette waited for a remake of the first kiss. The kisses were soft. Not what Susan wanted, but she wasn't going to complain. When Susan decided she wanted feel more of Bizzy's skin, the redhead placed her wrists above her head and took control of their kiss. Bizzy took her time exploring the places she knew well.

Bizzy felt Susan's body go limp beneath her. She pulled back to look at the brunette, whose lids were heavy. "Is that what you wanted?" Susan blinked a few times shaking the fog from her head.

"Yeah. That was it."

"Is there anything else you want?"

"More, please." Bizzy obliged.


	6. Chapter 6

Addison was home for the summer, she decided to join Bizzy at the house in Connecticut for a few days before heading to the apartment in New York. She had never spent this much time alone with Bizzy before; though they weren't exactly alone as Susan was here. Susan was the ever constant buffer between Addison and Bizzy. As always Addison was grateful for her presence.

"He's perfect. He's adorable and attentive and very smart." Addison gushed.

"Practically perfect in every single way," Susan laughed at herself quoting _Mary Poppins_.

"Yes. Definitely perfect."

"Can we talk about something else please?" Bizzy had remained silent for most of dinner, but ½ hour of Addison singing the praises of Derek Sheppard was starting wear on her nerves. The statement silenced the table. Bizzy looked at Susan for help.

"So Addison, how was shopping in town?"

"It was great. There were some cute stores. And the woman at Luke's made a point of coming over to me and asking where my friend was." Addison smiled at Susan. She had long ago figured out that Susan's preference was for women. It was the reason Addison assumed Susan didn't fall for the Captain like every other woman did. She would be so excited if she was the reason Susan went out on a date.

"What woman?" Bizzy asked.

"I tripped over some dogs leash at Luke's and this girl helped me pick up the escaped contents of my purse."

"Then she sat down to flirt with Susan."

"She flirted with you. Did you enjoy it?" The jealousy seeped out a little more than she intended. A quick glance at Addison told her that she had missed it, but the pointed look that Susan gave her said that she had not.

"Its always nice to be flirted with and she is a red head. I like red heads." She added just for Bizzy. She didn't have to look in that direction to know the reaction.

"Well, her name is Jessica. Just in case you were curious and she gave me her number to give you. I think you should call her."

"Addison, I'm pretty sure that's not a good idea."

"Susan you can't spend your life just wasting away working. You have to have sex."

"ADDISON! That is completely inappropriate at dinner or ever. Susan's life is none of your business. And you really shouldn't comment."

"I'm sorry Susan."

"It's ok. Maybe I'll give her a call."

"Really!"

"Yeah. You have the number."

"Its in my room." Addison took off in that direction. She felt a little vindicated.

"You didn't have to yell at her. She was just trying to be helpful."

"Yes. Helping you into someone else's bed."

"Your eyes are normally brown Bizzy."

"Screw you."

"Not the words that usually come from a ladies mouth." Susan laughed. Bizzy seethed. Addison came back in the room waving the phone number.

"Here. Can I be there when you make the call?"

"Thanks. And No." Susan had decided even when she asked Addison for the number that she wouldn't be making the call, but she wanted to turn Bizzy's mood from Addison to her. "Some things a girl should do alone."

They spent the rest of dinner making small talk.

Later, Susan was watching the news in the Carriage house. She heard someone at the door and looked up to see Bizzy. She didn't have to ask the question before Bizzy said, "Addison just left for New York. Apparently her friends came in early and she wanted to spend some time with them." Bizzy didn't visit Susan at night if the children were home.

Bizzy sat down in the chair furthest away from Susan. "Why are you all the way over there?"

"Because I am mad at you."

"For."

"What did you do with the phone number?"

"Its in my pocket?"

"You didn't throw it away?"

"Not yet. I throw everything in my pockets away when I get ready for bed. You know that. Is that all you have to say?"

"Yes."

"Bizzy while the jealousy is flattering, its getting pretty old. This is not the first woman that' s flirted with me or given me her number."

"What women?" Bizzy was surprised. She had never seen anyone flirt with Susan, but that slut Sandra.

"Different women. In different places. Even some women who would consider themselves to be friends of yours. I've been offered jobs with benefits," Susan made air quotes when she said benefits. "Women slip their numbers in my pockets and hand me hotel room keys all the time. I'm not interested. And I am really sick and tired of explaining myself." Susan didn't realize how angry she was getting until she was done.

How could Bizzy keep questioning? She was the mistress. If she wanted to entertain herself with someone else why couldn't she. 'Because you've made a commitment to her and not having a ring isn't going to change that.'

"You're right I'm sorry. I've never been a jealous person. I don't think I ever cared enough to get jealous. But with you I can't help myself." She sat next to Susan on the sofa placing her hand high on Susan's inner thigh. She moved her hand in slow circles making sure her thumb encountered Susan's clit slightly. "The thought of another woman touching you makes me a little crazy. The thought of her getting to hear that little catch you make in the back of your throat when you cum makes me want to strangle someone. I'm trying to work on that." Bizzy kissed Susan behind her ear slowly working her way around Susan's neck. "Of course other women want you. I can barely keep my hands off of you." The redhead ran her hand the rest of the way up Susan until she made contact with the zipper. Lowering it she pulled Susan's back towards her and used one arm to keep the brunette still while she ran her other hand over her body. It didn't take very long for Susan to arch for her. She moved her hand to cup Susan apex rubbing lightly. "With you I get a little possessive." She entered Susan quickly bringing the brunette to orgasm. "And I don't share very well with others."

"Apology accepted." Susan said trying to catch her breath.

"That wasn't an apology that was more of a planting of the flag." Susan turned around to look at her. She was ready to give Bizzy her 'I'm here because I want to be. I am not your possession' speech, but Bizzy continued. "I can't say that I like other woman flirting with you. Or offering you jobs, because I don't. I especially don't like my daughter fixing you up. But I trust you Susan. More than I ever trusted anyone in my entire life. Did you know 10 years ago today, you fed me pizza and made me watch movies?"

"I didn't realize."

"I knew the next morning when I left, my life had changed forever. Then everything that happened in Paris, I realized you deserve more than this." Susan began to object. "You made a commitment to me. You left your life to share mine and I am eternally grateful for that." Bizzy reached in her pocket and pulled out a box giving it to Susan. Susan opened it and gasped at the brilliant blue sapphire that stared back at her. "Sapphire is the 'stone of destiny'. They promote love, power and healing. You are all of those things to me Susan, so, in some small way I wanted the world to know that."

"Bizzy it's so beautiful."

"I figured we could have someone design something to place it in – a ring or earrings."

"I love you. I can't imagine living one day without you."


	7. Chapter 7

Susan sat in the restaurant waiting for Bizzy to finish her lunch. Usually there were four other woman sitting at her table gabbing, today Susan was grateful that the other assistants did not make this lunch trip. She enjoyed the silence more than their company.

"Susan." The brunette looked behind her to see Mary Taylor standing there.

"How are you Mrs. Taylor?"

"Good Susan. You?" Mary sat down next to Susan. "I was wondering if you had an opportunity to think over my offer."

"Mrs. Taylor I appreciate your considering me, but I am happy working for the foundation."

"I hear that Bizzy is looking to make a change." Mary Taylor let the statement hang in the air trying to glean Susan's response. "I'm sure if you came to work for me I would never take your services lightly."

"If Bizzy is looking to change her staff you should talk to her about it." Susan wondered whether Mary was aware that she and Bizzy were lovers.

"Susan. Bizzy cannot provide you with the level of stimulation that I could. My husband understands that there are certain things that I need. All Bizzy does is sit around and pine for that philanderer she's married too." She doesn't know. She also doesn't know Bizzy very well.

"Like I said before I appreciate the offer. If I am ever looking for a new position I will let you know. Thank you so much for taking the time to consider me."

"That's a lovely necklace you have on." She reached out to touch Susan's necklace letting her hand linger.

"It was a gift from a friend."

"Sapphires are not something you give to someone if you want to be friends." She held Susan's gaze.

"Mary, Alicia is waiting for you." Susan looked behind her to see Bizzy standing there.

"Are you joining us for shopping, Bizzy?"

"Not this time. I have to meet Vincent to go over the final pieces for the art show next week."

"Of Course. It was good seeing you Susan. Think over my offer." She began to walk away. "Bizzy, I heard a little rumor you were reducing you staff."

"You heard right. We are shifting the foundations focus a bit from purely art to medicine. I am bringing in a few experts and eliminating junior staff."

"You mean junior staff like secretaries."

"Yes, we will need to make room."

"I am looking to increase my staff and thought maybe you would have some suggestions."

"I'll have Susan send you a list of those that may be suitable." Bizzy knew that Mary wanted to see if Susan was going to one of the secretaries on the list. She hoped that she wouldn't have to be more direct in telling her that Susan was unavailable.

Mary walked away. Susan gathered her things and left with Bizzy. Bizzy didn't speak until they got in the car. "What did she want?"

"She wanted to offer me a job?" Susan thought briefly whether she should explain. "I turned her down."

"I didn't doubt that. What was the line of questioning about me reducing staff?"

"Bizzy I work for the foundation technically. I assume she wanted to know whether I was part of the staff you had planned on eliminating." Bizzy took Susan's hand.

"Working for Mary would be a good opportunity. She throws a lot of international events. The parties would be flashier. More opportunity for you."

"Bizzy I'm not leaving you."

"Susan, I'm serious. This isn't me being insecure; this is me being realistic. Mary could take your career to the next level. No one expects you to do a job like this for the rest of your life."

"I've considered whether I would want to do the event planning full time. And I don't want it. I like the assistant work. A few months ago Edward started his own firm. He asked me if I wanted to come on as his partner."

"I didn't know that he offered you that. Why didn't you take it?"

"Because I know that I don't want the stress of planning events. I don't want to deal with irate and needy people. At some point in my life it was fun it - not any more. Bizzy I didn't make this decision because I want to be with you. I made it because I like being an assistant. I like anticipating the needs of the person I work for. It's gratifying to me. And I'm good at it. If I went to work for someone else I would choose this type of work. I did however become an investor. He's going to do great things."

Ok."

"Either way Mary Taylor isn't offering me a job for the purposes of my career. She wants someone to be at her beck and call to fulfill whatever sexual needs she has."

"Some would say that I am doing the same."

"And I would tell them that they are completely and totally wrong. Bizzy Montgomery loves me."

"I do." Bizzy put her head on Susan's shoulder. "She admired the necklace. I like that she recognized that whoever gave it to you is not a friend."

"You are my friend and so much more."

"Susan, I think this is going to get harder now."

"It seems that way."


	8. Chapter 8

Bizzy sipped champagne while trying to make conversation Mrs. Ilene Guntherson. She attended these parties because they were important to the Captain's career. And Dr. Paul Guntherson was offering the Captain the opportunity of a lifetime. So, Bizzy put on a new dress and had her hair done specifically for the occasion. She was here to be the charming ½ of the perfect couple. A man's reputation was an important part of his career. And Bizzy was the keeper of the reputation.

"I can't believe the city just approved an activity like that. Letting those people run wild in the streets."

"Excuse me." Bizzy had not been paying attention for a while.

"You know they are letting those gays have a parade down main-street. It's simply disgusting."

Bizzy gripped the glass tighter. How did she always get stuck talking to the idiots. She looked around the room for the Captain. If she gave him the right look, he would come rescue her. She was sure that throwing her drink in this woman's face would hurt her very cultivated reputation.

"I'm sure the city council took everyone's opinion into consideration before approving the license." If the Captain was off screwing some woman, she would kill him for leaving her stranded.

Another woman walked up to them, "Bizzy is completely supportive of the rights of homosexuals." Bizzy appreciated the interjection solely for the opportunity to watch Mrs. Guntherson choke on her canapé. She did not however appreciate someone making presumptions.

"Based on what action I have taken did you use to make that deduction Francis?"

"Well, you employ one." Bizzy panicked what if someone had seen her and Susan together. Her entire life could crumble with that information.

"I am sure I employ homosexuals as well as heterosexuals, why does it matter?"

"Your social secretary is a homosexual. She used to live with Ingrid's step daughter. Ingrid told me she worried that Susan would turn her."

"Turn her into what? Never mind I don't want to know what goes on in Ingrid's head." Bizzy wouldn't stand for anyone attacking Susan. "Elise and Susan have been friends since college. Whether Susan is a lesbian has nothing to do with me or you or anyone else. It definitely has nothing to do with the parade. Now if you all will excuse me I need to find my husband."

Bizzy retreated bursting thru the French doors onto the terrace. She gulped in breath hoping that filling her lungs would make the panic subside. After a while it did. How the hell had this happened? She's been careful – Susan had been careful.

You rejected enough men's advances, they started to question your orientation – cause it could not possibly be them. She had seen Susan expertly divert attention several times. Until tonight she never thought over the consequences of that. Of course they had begun speculating.

Speculation was a sport for them. Gossip was the number one currency. If you could wind enough speculation into believable gossip then you could rule the world. Bizzy had always maintained her distance. She couldn't help that people gossiped with her. She never did more than peripheral gossip in return. She never shared more than was necessary to get bigger pieces of information. There were times when she used the information she gathered.

For the first time in her adult life Bizzy was a potential piece of gossip. Not her life as it related to the Captain, people had stopped gossiping about who he slept with many years before, her life as it related to her reputation.

Bizzy led her life in reserve. People didn't speculate about her life because she gave them nothing to speculate about. Since Susan came to be with her, she gave everyone even less to talk about. She was never with Susan in public unless she had a reason to be. She increased the pay of her entire staff so that it would be lucrative to them to work for her instead of gossip about her. She covered every conceivable threat.

While all of this occurred to her. What was more glaringly obvious was that this could hurt Susan. Susan had done nothing to these people. But Francis's mentioning the brunette would spread among the gossip mongers. They would snicker behind Susan's back and make unkind comments. More importantly they would use Susan to get to Bizzy. She couldn't let that happen. If they wanted her they would need to come after her. Coming after Susan was not an option.

"Bizzy are you okay." Bizzy turned at the sound of Mary Taylor's voice.

"I'm fine."

"I saw you come out here in a hurry I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Thank you. Just needed some fresh air."

"I get it. Mrs. Guntherson has used her husband's much coveted spot as chairman of the board to hold many of us hostage. The woman is insufferable." Bizzy nodded. "I know this may be completely inappropriate, but I wanted to talk to you about buying out Susan's contract."

"Susan doesn't have a contract." 'And more importantly she's not for sale.'

"I assumed the reason she was staying with the foundation was because she couldn't get out of her contract. I know she is your assistant, but is there anything I can do make her leave your services for mine."

"I'm not sure what you expect me to say Mary. Susan is a trusted member of my staff. She handles most of my affairs. I will not let her leave to tend to your 'needs'." Bizzy gave a cold smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'm prepared to fight, I just wanted to know if you were." Mary turned and walked away.

Bizzy settled down on the bench. She couldn't fight another battle. She needed Susan. She needed her to sooth the fear that Bizzy couldn't quite stamp down. The door opened again.

"Bizzy what are you doing out here? I need you inside." Bizzy didn't look at the Captain. She did her best to will Susan to her.

"I can't," was all she could manage.

"What do you mean you can't? What is wrong with you?"

"I just need a minute. A minute of not making small talk or pretending as if. I need to catch my breath. Can I please have one minute to myself?" Was Bizzy really coming apart at the seams. He had never seen her like this.

"Ok." He went inside to call Susan. If anyone could tell him what was wrong it was Susan. Briefly he thought why would Susan know. But something told him that Susan knew everything.

After dinner, the Captain made their apologies telling everyone he had an early surgery. Bizzy was grateful for the escape. In the car, they made small talk about the party. They both knew they were talking about her breakdown, but this is how they dealt with it. When they pulled onto the estate property, the Captain directed the driver to the Carriage House. In response to Bizzy's questioning look, he told her that Susan had called during the party and needed to speak to her about her schedule for tomorrow. He further informed her that he would be changing and returning to the hospital tonight. It was usually code for spending the night with another woman, but Bizzy actually believed that was where he would be.

She got out of the car and stared at the light on in the window. She knew that Susan had gone to bed hours before. She climbed the stairs and let herself in. Making her way to the bedroom she undressed quietly and slipped in bed.

"Rough night," Susan rolled over, wrapping herself around Bizzy. "The Captain called and said you were having a breakdown on the terrace. I made an excuse. Are you ok?"

"I'm better now." Bizzy knew that Susan would call her on the lie. "Please, I just want to be here without thinking about what's going on out there. Can we just do that tonight?"

"Yeah." Susan kissed the side of Bizzy's mouth pulling back to remove her night gown. "Let's not think or talk." She kissed Bizzy harder. Tonight she needed Susan more than ever. She needed to feel her inside and all around. As always Susan knew and made love to her slowly, reverently.


	9. Chapter 9

The pulse of the club reverberated thru her. Women dancing with other women, it was a completely different world than the one she lived in. Here women could hold and touch and kiss one another. In her world, your lover was kept at a distance. And when the rumors began to circulate you dampened them, eliminating them all together if possible.

She never thought she would be standing in a club of any kind, but this is where Susan came when she didn't want to think. When she wanted to escape. This was her escape when Bizzy couldn't be. So, this is where Bizzy had come to keep her safe.

XX

"Every time, I turn around someone is staring at me or making a comment."

"I'm sorry Susan. I wish there was something I could do to help."

Susan was sitting in Elise's apartment eating ice cream and pizza. When Susan called her that morning in tears, Elise told her friend to come to the city immediately. Elise dropped everything to be there for Susan.

For the past two weeks Susan had been the subject of gossip. A few people had cancelled meetings with her. More had asked to meet directly with Bizzy. At first Susan had ignored the glances and comments, but as they became more pervasive it began to bother her.

Bizzy always said she would take care of it, but Bizzy's interference seemed to make it worse. Until today no one had ever said anything to Susan directly, mainly cause of fear of Bizzy's reaction.

"Tell me what happened this morning."

"I was picking up Bizzy's gown from the seamstress. Coming out of the shop I ran into Mrs. Guntherson. She began berating me telling me that I was an abomination. She said I needed help. God Elise! This woman doesn't even know me. How can she say those things?"

"Because she's a fucking idiot! What does Bizzy say?"

"She tells me to ignore them. She'll take care of it. But either she hasn't or they don't care. It keeps getting worse."

"Unfortunately, you are just gossip of the moment. It will subside."

"I've worked for Bizzy for 10 years, why now?"

"I don't know. I know that Mary Taylor has been asking questions rather loudly. And my stepmother isn't exactly helping by saying the dumbest stuff." Susan gave her the 'like what' look. "She told someone that she was afraid that us living together would turn me gay."

"That's crazy."

"She _is_ crazy. Supposedly two weeks ago someone at a party told Bizzy." That explained why Bizzy had come home that night all agitated. "Luckily, my whorish nature with men has stopped that belief dead in its tracks. But it highlights the unwarranted fear of the lesbian. I honestly wouldn't let it stress you out."

"I can't help it. It's not the first time people have been horrible to me because I'm a lesbian. But what if this is just a warm up for the main event. What if they start to conclude that while you weren't susceptible to me, Bizzy is. It could force us apart."

"Bizzy wouldn't let that happen." Elise said with conviction.

"I couldn't stay if my presence hurts her."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. In a few weeks everyone's going to retreat to their summer homes. They will find something else to gossip about I promise; even if I have to give them the gossip myself."

"How would you do that?"

"I'll marry someone wildly inappropriate. Or I'll throw a huge party and have an orgy on the lawn. Though I think the marriage thing would elicit more gossip." Elise had not told Susan that she was dating someone wildly inappropriate.

"I'm not sure Edward would appreciate you calling him inappropriate."

"Oh My God! How did you know?"

"I'm clever. And I know my best friends and I know when they are in love. At his birthday party he was having trouble keeping his hands off of you. And every time I call here he answers. And every other word out of one your mouths' is about the other or something that you did together. I put two and two together."

"We were going to tell you. Edward wanted to tell you right away, but I was afraid you would be angry. Or think I was playing with him. I'm not. Please don't be angry. I need you to be okay with this. I can't lose my best friend." Elise was pleading. She couldn't tell by Susan's face how she felt.

"You're in love with him?"

Elise had barely admitted this fact to herself. "Yes."

"Does he know?"

"No, I haven't told him."

"Well you should. I'm not mad. Why would I be mad? I'm not sure what I will do if the two of you ever break-up. You might have to go to court for custody." Elise smiled as the breath she was holding escaped. "I've never seen you like this. If he makes you happy and you make him happy then I am happy."

"Thank you. I can't tell you what that means to me."

"Now that that is out. What am I going to do?"

"We're going out."

"I'm not really in the mood to fend off drunk men."

"What about drunk women?" Elise picked up the phone and dialed. "Hey, so Susan had a crappy day. We need to go out…. Yeah call Sandra we need to get into that club downtown."

"I'm not sure this is a good idea, Bizzy hates Sandra." Susan said when Elise hung up.

"Well, Bizzy's not here."

"I do kinda need to get out."

"You do. You'll think better when you can dance away all the other stuff. So, get in the shower. Edward will be here in an hour."

Susan always went out dancing when she was her most stressed. She picked up the phone and called Bizzy.

"Susan, I've been worried sick. Where are you? I've been looking for you all afternoon."

"I'm in the city, heading to a club."

"What the hell Susan. You were supposed to be home hours ago and now you call and say you are going to a club…"

"I need a break."

"A break! From us? From me?"

"Just a break. I didn't want you to worry."

"What happened?" There was a long pause. "Susan come home; so, we can talk about this."

"I can't be there right now. Please understand. I just can't." She hung up the phone without giving Bizzy a chance to say anything else. She went into Elise's closet and pulled out a dress. One hour later they headed out the door.

XX

When Susan hung up on her, Bizzy sat staring at the phone for a while. Before she could call back, someone knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in."

"Mrs. Montgomery. I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have the gown Susan picked up earlier today. Joseph told me to bring it up." Her chauffeur, Parker, stood in the threshold holding a garment bag. Bizzy was confused. Joseph never allowed other staff to make deliveries to her. He knew how much Bizzy protected her privacy and made sure that the rest of her staff respected it.

"Thank you Parker. You can put it in the closet." He did as he was asked.

"Ma'am this may be out of line, but is Susan ok?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I was with her this morning when Mrs. Guntherson started yelling at her. I drove her to the city. She said that she would call you to explain why I couldn't meet Dr. Montgomery at the airport."

"Parker tell me what happened."

"Susan was coming out of the seamstress's, I was talking to Luther, Mrs. Guntherson's driver. All of a sudden Mrs. Guntherson walked up to Susan calling her an abomination. Saying that she was bringing nothing but shame to herself. She needed help. I tried to help her. I grabbed the bag and told her that you had called and needed it immediately. I got her out of their as quickly as I could. She made a phone call and asked me to drive her to the city. I dropped her at Ms. Elise. I guess she called a service for Dr. Montgomery."

Bizzy sat in stunned silence. No wonder Susan needed out. "Thank you Parker."

"Yes, ma'am. We all like Susan I just wanted to make sure she's ok." He turned around to leave.

"Parker have the car ready to go in 30 minutes I am going to the city." He nodded his head and left.

XX

Bizzy had paid the door man $100 to let her in. Now she felt terribly out of place. She had spent the last two hours trying to find which club Susan was at. Each time she checked with the person at the door saying Edward's name. Finally, she found a door man that knew Edward and knew that he was going to be at the new lesbian spot on the other side of town.

She scanned the club looking for any sign of Susan, Elise or Edward. She saw Elise in an elevated area. Making her way over, she was stopped by a burly woman at the bottom of the stairs.

"VIP only. What's your name?"

"Bizzy Montgomery." The woman checked the list. She shook her head indicating that she did not see Bizzy's name. "I need to talk to someone up there."

"Don't we all. If your names not on the list you can't go up there."

"Look I just need to talk to her."

"I don't care."

"Excuse me." Someone said as they bumped into the redhead from behind. Bizzy turned to see Sandra standing there.

"Hey Chris." Sandra said addressing the woman.

"Hey Sandy. Your friends are already up there."

"Great." She bounded up the stairs. Almost as an after-thought she looked back at Bizzy and said to Chris. "Let her up."

"In to the ice queens these days, Sandy." Chris laughed at her own joke, but stepped aside to allow Bizzy to follow Sandra up the stairs.

It seemed darker up here than it did on the dance floor. Sandra walked over to Edward and gave him a hug. She said something in his ear as he pointed in Bizzy's direction. Edward looked at Bizzy then tapped Elise on her shoulder. When Bizzy looked past Elise, she saw Susan sitting on the couch. Without waiting for any further acknowledgment Bizzy walked over to Susan.

Susan had spent the entire night completely oblivious to what was happening around her. A few people had tried to hit on her, but she had sent them away. When Elise asked if she wanted to go dance on the floor she said no. Now when she looked up and saw Bizzy; she knew that she had completely lost her mind. When people started to look like Bizzy it was time to go home. Then she smelled her perfume. Susan reached out and grabbed the woman's hand pulling her down to sit with her. Feeling the woman she knew that this was not her imagination it was actually Bizzy.

They held each other for a long time before Susan said, "I want to go." She stood up kissed Elise and Edward, and led Bizzy from the club. "I can't believe you came here." She said when they were safely in the car.

"I heard what happened. I'm sorry."

"Its not like you can do anything about it."

"I will talk to Mrs. Guntherson about approaching you. Her husband needs the Captain more than the Captain needs him. I can make her stop her rants."

"I think it goes beyond her."

"Yes, Mary Taylor has decided that since she can't have you neither can I."

"That's what Elise said. I can leave if you think I should."

"I guess we could go away. Once we get back all of this will have subsided."

"No Bizzy. I mean like resign and never come back."

"That is not an option."

"Bizzy…"

"No, Susan. Don't say it. I am not giving you up because a bunch a mindless airheads are gossiping."

"Bizzy this is who you are. This is your life. I can't let them hurt you."

"Losing you would hurt me."

"What if they start asking questions?"

"They won't. Mrs. Guntherson just has you set in her sights. I will dissuade her. Mary Taylor, on the other hand, wants you. Mostly I can't blame her for that. But now she's become a problem. I will deal with that as well."

XX

A few weeks later Bizzy began preparation for her anniversary party. Usually she used it as an opportunity to woo important people. But this time she used it to set a plan in motion.


	10. Chapter 10

Bizzy mind had begun to wander. She couldn't help to think of the smile on Susan's face when she got home and saw the meal Bizzy had prepared. The last few weeks Bizzy had been doing little things to lift Susan's spirits. She planned movie nights, agreed to take her second trip to a nightclub and did several crossword puzzles.

Because she couldn't be with her tonight, she wanted to make sure Susan had dinner. When Susan was depressed she tended not to eat. But if Bizzy had made the meal she would force herself to eat, so she wouldn't hurt Bizzy's feelings. Bizzy wasn't above using guilt to make sure Susan took care of herself.

"They wouldn't even serve her." Bizzy heard Maureen say.

"I'm sorry."

"Mary Taylor was refused service at _Beige_." Beth Angelo answered. Bizzy and the Captain were having a dinner party. She had invited three couples Maureen, Beth Angelo and Francis Wild and their husbands.

"What do you mean she was refused service?" Mrs. Wild asked.

"They 'lost' her reservation."

"_Beige_ never loses a reservation." Mrs. Wild responded.

"Then she went to _Carmel_ and they said they could no longer serve her."

"Oh My… I can't believe it." Bizzy remained silent in the conversation. She had invited these three women purposely. Francis Wild and Beth Angelo were the biggest gossip in her social circle. If anyone knew the newest gossip they would.

Bizzy had known Bizzy since grade school. If anyone considered themselves Bizzy's best friend it would be Maureen. She would connect the dots better than the other three. And given that Maureen was not above sharing her speculations with others, Bizzy would effectively deliver her message without causeing Susan anymore.

Maureen looked at Bizzy. "She's being frozen out." Maureen said this as she held Bizzy's gaze looking for a denial. When one of them needed to teach someone a lesson they would drop them from the list to the latest dinner party. Freezing someone out took a lot of clout. The only person that had that kind of power was Bizzy.

Mrs. Wild continued excitedly, "Everyone has ignored the invitation to the Gala. And she has been dropped from the Women's luncheon." Maureen was in shock. When people were frozen out it was because they were divorcing or had slept with someone else's husband. It was something Bizzy never did. Everyone slept with the Captain. Bizzy ignored it making sure that no woman really interfered with her life by needlessly falling in love with him. When Maureen had committed that indiscretion, Bizzy had just asked her if she was done.

What had Mary Taylor done that pissed Bizzy off enough to take this action.

XX

Mary Taylor was surprised when she received a call from Bizzy inviting her shopping. Bizzy rarely made calls to arrange social outings, she usually left such activities to Susan. And she never made it on less than 24 hours notice. However, last night Mary received a call from Bizzy inviting her shopping. And to turn Bizzy down would be social suicide. Especially given that she was being frozen out, and the only person she could think of who could and would do that was Bizzy Montgomery.

When Mary had asked Bizzy if she would fight to keep Susan in her employment, she was not expecting much of a fight. Bizzy found most of her staff to be replaceable. Though no one had ever tried to poach a member of Bizzy's staff, the redhead had been known to let go of someone that was not meeting the challenges of working for a Forbes Montgomery.

Mary thought she would take a chance, she could offer Susan more than Bizzy could. At least that's what she assumed. What Mary had not expected was that Susan would not want to leave Bizzy's employment. No matter what Mary tempted her with, Susan always declined. The more she declined the more Mary wanted her. Dropping sly hints of Susan's sexuality to Mrs. Guntherson was her somewhat misguided attempt to make Susan a source of gossip. And Bizzy despised all forms of gossip. But instead of immediately dismissing Susan, Bizzy had retaliated in a way that shocked Mary and sent a message to many others.

Bizzy wasn't one to lord her power over you. She only used it when it suited her. And usually only in small doses. It made one forget her true reach. Since the freezing out had begun, every guest to her biggest event of the year had cancelled, she was asked not to attend the meetings of three boards she chaired, and her checks were returned from every charity she sponsored this year. People joked about the wrath of Bizzy Montgomery, but as far as she knew Mary was the only one who ever truly felt it.

"Have you filled your secretarial position?" Mary stopped to look at Bizzy confused.

"I have someone in mind but its taking me a while to woo them away."

"Mmmm. Its hard find someone that is a suitable match. Before Susan, I felt like I had the worse secretaries ever."

"I'm sure Susan is replaceable."

"Then you shouldn't have a problem finding someone as competent."

"I want Susan for more than just her competency." Mary moved to another rack. She eyed Bizzy over the scarf she held to her face.

"Yes, I am aware. If you want a lover Mary then why don't you seduce her."

"Because I want both." The real answer was she had tried and Susan had flatly rejected every advance. Mary assumed that if she forced Susan away from Bizzy she would be more compliant. She hadn't expected Bizzy to hold on so tight.

Now Bizzy had showed her true power by forcing Mary into a position of needing her to maintain her social position. She knew that Bizzy would restore her if she gave up her need for Susan.

"Well, Susan is currently unavailable for the position of secretary."

"The Captain led me to believe that Susan was looking for a new position." This was Mary's final weapon. If the Captain wanted a member of the staff terminated Bizzy didn't usually argue.

"Doubtful, Susan works for me. The Captain does not concern himself with my personal staffing." Bizzy waited a moment, she wanted Mary to fully understand that further interference with Susan would **not** be tolerated. "I received your invitation for the Words and Pictures Gala. Susan is checking my schedule to see if I have any availability."

Mary looked at Bizzy. She knew that Bizzy saying yes to attend would bring the freeze out to an end. But Mary hated to lose. She hated even more that Bizzy Montgomery could make her give up something she wanted. "I wanted to use Jean Claude as my caterer unless you can suggest someone else." Mary said uncle.

"Jean Claude is good. But Stephan is better. I'll have Susan put in a call for you and forward you the details." She turned her attention to the attendant. "Will you box this and have it sent to my home."

"Thank you, Bizzy." Mary said.

Bizzy knew that Mary had decided that a fling wasn't worth the trouble. For Bizzy Susan wasn't a fling. She was worth more than social standing and juvenile gossip. She was worth everything.

XXX

When Bizzy came in Susan was asleep on the couch a book was open on her chest. Bizzy took a moment just to watch her. The redhead felt more at home here in the carriage house than she did in any other place; and she knew it was because this is where Susan was. She picked the book up and placed it on the table. Susan began to stir.

"Bizzy," she said her eyes slowly opening. "You're home. How was shopping?"

"Productive."

"Did you buy anything?" Susan looked around for packages and when she saw none assumed that Bizzy had them sent to her bedroom.

"One thing; it should be arrive here later. What have you been doing all day?"

"Not much. Making arrangements for the flower show in Houston. I arranged to have the house on the Cape tended to while you are in Houston and traveling with the Captain. And a few other things."

"Mmmm. Always thinking ahead. You should RSVP yes to Mary Taylor's Gala."

"OK. I'll have Robert bring over a selection of gowns. You're cutting it kinda close but I'm sure he can get you fitted for something. Bizzy who did you go shopping with today?" It was unusual that Susan would not have already had this information, but Bizzy had made the plans without her. "Mary Taylor. She's agreed to back off. I've agreed to let the ice on the freeze out melt. Will you also arrange a lunch with Mrs. Guntherson? Its time for her antics to stop."

"Bizzy, people are going to talk."

"No they won't. I've made it very clear that I am not to be played with. These high school games irritate me. They will move onto someone else and I can go back to living my life, our life, the way we please."

Bizzy's stretched out on Susan. "I love you. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I should be making your life easier, not causing more distress."

Bizzy kissed Susan deeply. "You make my life. You make everything worth it."


End file.
